Découverte inattendue
by PsychoticPingu
Summary: Hermione elle même, pourra vous dire que jamais elle ne s'était attendue à faire cette découverte... Drarry !


Fandom : Harry Potter

Couple : Drarry Powwaaaa !

Rating : K

Genre : euh ... romance et humour ? ... ou pas O

Blabla inutile de l'auteur : Hello les amis ! Sa fait longtemps que je n'avais plus rien écrit mais que voulez vous, ma muse (qui ne bosse déjà pas beaucoup en temps normal -' ) m'a complètement et lâchement ( je tient à le préciser ) abandonnée, pour partir faire une virée autour du monde. Me retrouvant donc seule face à l'adversité, je n'ai pu me résoudre à faire face à ma pire ennemies ... la page blanche ! Je vous pris donc de m'excuser. Ne vous inquiétez pas cependant, ma muse ne risque pas de repartir de si tôt vu qu'elle est actuellement ficelée à la plomberie se trouvant dans le garage. Moi cruelle ? Elle n'avait qu'à pas me laisser toute seule d'abord ! Na ! T.T

Je ne met qu'un rating K pour cette fiction car il n'y a vraiment rien de choquant, même si il ne faut pas oublier que c'est ici un couple GAY ! Donc homophobe, intolérants et autres nuisibles de votre genre : ON NE VEUT PAS DE VOUS ICI ! Voilà alors là si il on pas compris je sais plus ce que je doit faire ! ^^ En attendant bienvenue au autres, fans de yaoi, de boy's love ou tout simplement bienvenue à vous fan de Drarry ! J'espère que mon histoire vous plaira. Maintenant tout le monde en voiture !

** Découverte inattendue.**

Hermione entra en trombe dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, bousculant au passage un groupe de première année apeurés et écrasant à moitié la queue de son chat qui courait après on ne sait quelle poussière invisible. Elle déposa, ou plutôt balança négligemment et dans un boucans de tous les diables, son sac et les bouquins qu'elle tenaient dans ses bras sur la première table qui se présenta à elle. Elle continua sur sa lancée jusqu'à la porte menant à l'escalier qui menait lui même au dortoirs des garçons.

Ron ! Ron ! S'écria-t-elle visiblement exciter comme une puce. Ron ? Descend il faut absolument que je te parle ! Harry si tu es là haut il faut absolument que tu descende aussi !

Hermione s'époumonait à présent, mais rien n'y fis, aucune réponse ne lui parvins. Ne pouvant plus attendre et se disant que de toute façons si elle n'allait pas les chercher elle même elle pourrait attendre encore longtemps, elle gravit les marches quatre à quatre et déboula dans la pièce tout aussi délicatement qu'elle l'avait fait pour la salle commune quelques secondes plus tôt, c'est à dire avec la délicatesse d'un hippopotame dans un magasin de porcelaine.

Les garç... ? Elle s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase. Mais qu'est ce que... ?

Ce n'était non pas l'horrible fourbis qui régnait dans la pièce qui la fit s' arrêtée ( non sa elle avait l'habitude depuis le temps ), ni même l'ignoble odeur de chaussettes sales qui semblait s'être imprégner mais plutôt le fait que la pièce soit déserte ... à l'exception d'un lit. Le lit de Harry ! Elle en tenait déjà un sur les deux, c'était pas mal. Les rideaux du baldaquin étaient tirés mais l'on pouvait distinguer un forme allonger, ce cachant derrière les lourd drap.

-Harry ? Ne me dit pas que tu dort encore à une heure pareil !, elle s'avança vers le lit à pas de loup. Aller Harry faut se réveiller !

Se jetant carrément sur l'épais rideaux entourant le lit d'Harry, pensant le réveiller en sursaut, elle tira violemment sur le tissus pour faire apparaitre son ami. Mais ce qu'elle vit la fis une fois de plus s' arrêtée net dans son élan et elle resta plantée là, la mâchoire devant certainement touché le sol à présent. Harry était bien là allonger sur son lit, endormit, mais il n'était pas seul. Il était confortablement pelotonner dans les bras de ... DRACO MALEFOY ? Hermione n'y comprenait rien. Elle savait depuis longtemps que le Survivant était gay et elle avait également deviner que son ami avait du se trouver quelqu'un, ou plutôt que le brun était amoureux. Elle ne comptait plus le nombre de fois ou elle avait surpris le brun, un sourire complètement stupide et niais à souhait scotcher aux lèvres, plonger dans ses songes et poussant de temps en temps de petit soupirs digne d'une ados pré pubère qui connaissait son premier flirt. Ensuite elle avait également remarqué que les disputes de Malefoy et de Harry avaient énormément diminuées, ou plutôt qu'elle était passé de batailles aux canif à un petit jeux futiles qu'ils ne pratiquait plus que pour se défouler ou peut-être par habitude. Mais de là à pensé que le prince charmant du Survivant était le Prince des Serpentards en personne, sa fesait un peut beaucoup. Légèrement remise de son état de choc pourtant avancée, elle essaya de battre en retraite le plus discrètement possible, en priant Merlin pour ne pas ce faire remarquée. Malheureusement Merlin devait être en pause syndicale, car son pied vint heurter une pille de livre amonceler négligemment juste à côté du lit, livres qui s'écroulèrent dans un bruit à en réveiller un mort. Paniquée, elle se retourna pour vérifier qu'aucun des deux amants n'avait ouverts les yeux.

Granger ? Mais qu'est ce que tu ...?

Draco s'était malheureusement réveiller à cause du bruit fracassant qui venait de retentir. Il semblait totalement perdus et la regardait en se demandant sincèrement ce qu'elle faisait là.

Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas ... Enfin je ne savais pas..., Hermione rougissait de plus en plus à chaque paroles et bégaillait si fort que l'on n'y comprenait rien. Je l'ai pas fait exprès, je cherchait Harry et ...

Mais de quoi tu parle Granger ? ... Draco sembla soudain se rendre compte de l'endroit où il se trouvait mais surtout de sa tenue quelque peut ... absente, ainsi que du Harry dormant encore dans ses bras. Il essaya tant bien que mal de se relever et d'emporter les drap avec lui, sans pour autant réveiller le brun, mais c'était peine perdue, à peine Draco eut-il lâché Harry, que ce dernier ouvrit les yeux.

Monsieur J'Ai-Tué-Face-De-Serpent étant visiblement plus apte à réfléchir au saut du lit que le petit blondinet ce tenant toujours près de lui, et voyant Hermione toujours écarlate, figée près du lit et de l'autre côté de ce même lit, son amant ne savant visiblement pas du tout quoi faire, le brun pris les chose en mains. Il commença par enfilé un boxer discrètement sous les couvertures et jeta par la même occasion ses dernières sur Draco. Il se leva prestement et pris sa meilleure amie par le bras pour l'éloigner un maximum du lit.

Écoute Herm, je suis désolée que tu l'ai appris comme sa, je voulais te le dire depuis longtemps mais...

Le brun n'eut pas le temps de finir ses explications que déjà il recevait une Hermione survoltée dans ses bras.

Harry c'est génial ! Je savais que tu était amoureux, je le savais ! Hermione avait maintenant un air de triomphe et de satisfaction peint sur le visage. Bon j'avoue ne pas avoir réussie à deviner qui était exactement la personne que tu... euh...

La personne que j'aime, oui tu peut le dire. Harry ponctua cette phrase d'un léger regard vers le blond maintenant occupé à noué sa cravate, à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Oh Harry je suis tellement contente pour toi ! Sur ses mots elle se jeta à nouveau dans les bras du Survivant qui la réceptionna tant bien que mal.

Je suis contente que tu réagisse comme sa Herm, même si je n'en attendais pas moins de toi ! Lui dit-il en déposant un baiser sur la joue de la jeune fille.

Attention, je pourrais croire que tu me fait des infidélités. Draco avait maintenant fini de s'habiller et s'était rapproché d'Harry, sans qu'aucun des deux amis ne l'entende.

HAHAHA non merci je te le laisse volontiers Draco !

Hé ! Je doit le prendre comment sa ? Harry, qui se trouvait maintenant dans les bras du blond, lança un regard de chien battu à Hermione et à son blondinet. Ce qui eut pour effet... de les faire rires encore plus.

Harry se retrancha donc dans une mini séance de « Je boude et puis c'est tout », qui n'ébranla pas du tout les deux autres.

Bon maintenant il me reste à trouver Ron... En parlant de Ron ! Un sourire diabolique ce dessina sur le visage de la jeune fille. Harry, je te laisse le bon soin de lui dire qui est ton nouveau petit amis !

Elle se retourna, ne laissant pas le temps à son meilleure ami de dire un mot, et se dirigea vers la porte, l'ouvrit et juste avant de se faufiler par l'embrasure, elle se retourna et lança encore :

Ah ! Et si tu le trouve avant moi et qu'il survit à la bonne nouvelle, dit lui que je l'attend a la bibliothèque. A plus Draco !

Et c'est sur ses derniers mots qu'elle referma la porte, laissant derrière elle, un survivant blanc comme un linge et un Serpentard hilare.

End ( et oui je parle aussi English )

Merci de votre lecture et pour ceux qui on survécu à cette horreur ... une p'tite review please ? **Chibi Eyes Powwwaaa !**


End file.
